


The Octopus Ride

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Pink Floyd
Genre: 1960s, 1960s Music, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Carnival, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: A carnival rolls into town and Syd is bent on going. His boyfriend Rick isn't around, so he asks a reluctant Roger.Reluctant, until a deal is struck.





	The Octopus Ride

The Carnival

"Roger, tonight is carnival night downtown, will you take me?" Syd was filled with anticipation, as he asked gleefully.

Reading a smutty magazine on the sofa he replied, "No." Without even looking up. Syd leaned against the wall and pouted. "Oh, why not, you promised!"

"Promised? When did I ever do that?" Roger grumbled, as he held the magazine out to view the centerfold. 

"The last time the carnival was in town and we missed it, that's when. I cant believe you dont remember." Syd crossed his arms, the carnival had already started and they were missing it.

"Can't Rick take you?" Roger suggested.

"No, he's busy, and besides he didnt promise me like you did!" This was going nowhere, and Roger was being a drag. With one quick move Syd, cat-like, swiped the magazine from Roger's clutches. A great tearing sound could be heard.

"Fuck, Syd! I just got that!" Roger screeched.

"Take me to the carnival and I'll give that rag back, other wise I'll..well..I'll burn it, that's what I'll do!" Syd threatened, eyes narrowed.

"You wouldnt!" It was almost a plea.

"Wouldnt, I?" Syd replied, with a laugh. "Rog, just put your sodding shoes on, I want candy floss and to ride the Octopus Ride. You are taking me!"

"Yeah, yeah, all right, but you'd better make it up to me." 

"Make it up to you, you are already making this up to me!" Syd declared, hands on his hips. This was getting outrageous.

"If you want to go, we're fooling around later. I've been dying to get my hands on you!" There was a wicked gleam in Roger's eye. Syd and Rick were together, and all this time Roger wanted Syd to himself.

"You want me to cheat on Rick?" His mouth dropped open after the words fell out.

"He doesnt have to know, unless you tell him..." Roger's words were nearly a hiss, and Syd felt temptatation permeate his heart.

"Roger, I hate you, but yes, I will do it. Just come on!" Syd knew he would regret this but the spliff he had smoked earlier had told him to relax, and Roger swore Rick would never find out.

While Roger got his shoes, Syd found the keys and grabbed his cigarettes and a lighter. Returning from his room, Roger had a large smile on his face and a brand new attitude now that Syd had promised to be with him.

"All right, let's go then, we can walk there." Roger opened the front door and off they went, into the dusky air, the first stars flickering in the sky.

When both men arrived Syd told Roger he wanted pink candy floss. "Want some, you cant go to a carnival without having candy floss, it's the rules." He grabbed Roger's hand to lead him.

"The rules? Why do I have a feeling you have a whole set of childish rules for the carnival?" Roger asked.

"I am not a child!" Syd flashed a look that told Roger that was the wrong thing to say. "I just enjoy a good time that doesnt involve a smutty magazine!" Syd grit his teeth until they made it to the candy floss.

When they got there, Syd ordered two before Roger could protest. He paid and then took them both. "Here, Rog." Syd handed one over and Roger took it without a word. He ate a bit and then remarked, "You know, this isnt so bad."

Syd let out a small giggle, "Told you!"

When they had finished Roger suggested playing a target game. "I'll watch, I am more interested in rides, though I am curious to see how good of a shot you are." 

When the two got to the booth a man in a stripped suit asked for a 20p and handed Roger a BB gun. Syd watched egarly. Roger took aim and hit the first target, and then the second. He swore under his breath when he narrowly missed the third. He got all the rest, however and since he'd been so close the man in the suit let Roger pick out a stuffed animal. Syd gasped and pointed at the stuffed purple dragon. "That one, Rog, oh please!" Syd cried. "Only if you carry it." Roger replied.

Roger gave Syd the stuffed dragon, and he held it tight. No one had ever won him anything before, not even Rick, but then Rick never liked the games just the rides like him.

"Syd, what do you want to do next?" Roger asked. His mind was undressing Syd, he couldn't wait to be repayed, it would be worth all of this foolishness.

"The Octopus Ride, that is my favorite ride, that is what I want to do!" The two walked around looking for it, and then Syd stopped and beheld the ride of his childhood that was still his most favorite. "Sit with me? Rick sits with me." 

"In that case, I shall." He walked up to the man selling tickets and asked for two, then payed for them. "Two tickets, Syd, you and me."

They got in line, during which Roger put his hand on Syd's shoulder. Roger had never touched him in such a familiar way before, but he wasnt about to say anything that would spoil him getting to ride. Finally, it is their turn and they get on. It is a tight fit with Roger's long legs, and Syd almost laughs. Soon they are moving two up two down and they can see the whole layout of the carnival. Once again, Syd smiles like a child. That is until he finds Roger's hand on his thigh. The longer the ride goes, the tighter the grip. Roger's expression, however, doesnt even change. This was not what he'd bargained for, and he was no longer having a good time. 

When the ride stops, he looks into Roger's eyes, and down at the hand still on his thigh. "The ride is over, let go. "Oh right, sorry." Roger sounds so innocent, as if he didnt even know his hand was there, but that would have been impossible.

"I want to go home now." Syd clutches the dragon as he speaks, he is afraid of what Roger might do on the next ride.

"So soon? Well, if you insist." Roger has it in his head that maybe Syd is warming up to him and that he wants to go home so they can get it on together. He grabs Syd's hand.

Syd recoils. "No!" We shall leave as we came, besides, I dont want Rick to see us being so friendly.

"Remember our deal." Roger reminded Syd. Syd's stomach sank. How could he forget? At least he could drug himself to deal with Roger, he just had to pray that his beloved, Rick, would never find out.

Roger Collects

As Roger and Syd walked home, Syd kept a few feet ahead of Roger the entire time. He was afraid the man would touch him again while he was thinking of ways to weasel out of 'paying his friend back,' for an evening that was not what he thought it would be. When they got home, Syd opened the door and made his way quickly up the stairs and shut his door. Taking a deep breath he took out his cigarettes, and put one between his lips. He then lit it and inhaled deeply. He lay back on his bed wishing that Rick were with him. 

After a few puffs there was a knock at his door, Rick never knocked, so he knew it wasnt his boyfriend. He shouted, "Come in!" To whom ever was there, and lo and behold, it was Roger.

"What a sight you are all lain out on your bed, almost as if you were waiting for me." Roger crooned. He ran a hand through is light brown hair as he feasted his eyes. Syd bolted upright in protest. 

"Im just relaxing, wishing Rick were here and having a cigarette. What do you want?" Syd knew, but played as if he didnt.

"Oh Rick phoned, he's staying an extra hour in the studio, Nick is with him, so it is just you and I. How convienient when you owe me." Those last words made Syd feel so unclean. He wished he'd just let Roger read his smutty magazine.

Syd finished his cigarette, and mashed the butt out in a glass ashtray by the bed. Roger was still eyeing him like a hungry wolf, when he lay a hand on Syd's chest and caressed him. Soon, it was under his untucked shirt! Syd lay with his arms up at the elbows, stiff. He did not want this even if he had promised!

"Syd, baby, Im going to take real good care of you tonight, nice and gentle if you cooperate, but if you don't, I'll have no choice, for I am taking what is owed!" This was not a side of Roger that Syd even knew existed, no wonder he never had boyfriends or girlfriends if he acted like this! He squirmed under Roger's touch only to have the man grab him by the waist of his blue velvet trousers.

Syd closed his eyes, he hadnt even had a chance to take something, but he knew if he could get through this he sure would!

Roger began undressing Syd and he lay there paralyzed and let it happen, what could he do? He didnt want to wreck the band and on top of that he was but 5'8" and Roger seemed like a giant. When he was naked, Roger began stroking Syd, and he hardened despite not wanting to. Roger then undressed, and stroked himself, his breath getting heavy. "I want you, Syd, have since the moment I saw you." He hissed. "You are the most beautiful boy I have ever seen." He added.

"N-No..." Syd whimpered.

Roger straddled Syd, and ran his hands up and down his chest, but that was the end of any 'foreplay' for Roger was greedy, he didnt even loosten Syd up before forcing himself deeps inside Syd, Syd crying out and trying to push Roger off in vain.

"Roger...Fuck..." Syd cried out.

Everything from there became surreal. Rick and Nick had finished early and come home. They heard Syd's scream from upstairs and ran up to see if he was all right. When Rick opened the door he saw Roger, sweat on his brow, pumping himself inside Syd, who was gripping the sheets and turning his head and crying as if in a nightmare!

"ROGER, GET OFF SYD, GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" The normally mild mannered Rick shouted. Roger just laughed. Nick came in, mouth dropping open. 

"Get..him...off..meee..." Syd squeaked after realizing they had come in. "Please!" The man begged.

Rick and Nick went over and grabbed Roger, but not before he had time to ejaculate. He then pulled out, grabbed his clothes and ran off down the hall, presumably to his bedroom. Syd wept. "I only wanted to go to the carnival, I only wanted to go to the carnival," He kept repeating. Rick moved to comfort his boyfriend while Nick went to go have a word with Roger.

While looking into Rick's comforting gaze, he whispered, "It's all my fault."

 

The Aftermath

Rick sat next to Syd on the bed and wiped tears away from his hazel-green eyes, as he shook his head. "No, this wasnt your fault, Roger took advantage of you, I could see that you didnt want him..." 

He was sure that image would be burned in his brain forever, and if he wasnt so worried about Syd, he would be tearing Roger apart. Later.

"Look love, Im going to get some wash rags to clean you up...I.." Syd gripped Rick, and his eyes widened. "No, please dont leave!" Syd plead to his boyfriend. 

"Please..." He whispered.

Rick nodded and stayed where he was at, there was a tissue box by the bed and he grabbed that to clean Syd instead. Rick tried to be gentle, but every dab caused Syd to wince or curse. Normally, when with Rick, Syd topped, so he wasnt used to getting penetrated. Not being loosened up beforehand had also damaged sensitive tissue.

Not wanting to cause Syd more pain, he stopped and threw the tissue in a nearby wastebin. "Syd, can I undress and lay with you, I dont want to leave you alone, Im afraid for you and afraid of what I might do to Roger."

"Roger."

The sound of that name made Syd grit his teeth and close his eyes. If he never heard it again it would be too soon.

Syd nodded at Rick's suggestion and asked if Rick would get him a cup of water. Rick nodded, though he didnt want to leave the room. Syd didnt either, but he had to have some Mandies to slow down his brain, and as soon as Rick was gone, he opend the top drawer of his bedside table and grabbed the bottle. Not even counting he took a hand full, chewed them up and swallowed. He was sore, and after laying back, he vowed not to move until he had to.

Rick walked in with the glass of water and handed it over. Syd gulped it down and sat the glass on the side table. "Thank you." Syd uttered quietly.

Rick undressed and got in bed so he was 'spooning' Syd, arm wrapped around him. He peppered his lover's neck and cheek with small kisses, and ran his fingers through his permed hair.

In a soft voice Rick asked, "Can you tell me what happened, why Rog..was..." He couldnt even say it, saying would only make it that much more real.

Syd croaked, the Mandies kicking in slowly, "I wanted to go to the carnival, he'd promised me. Then, he made me promise that I would have to pay him back." Tears ran from his eyes and his his feather pillow. 

"I did not think he meant it, but he started to get creepy on me...t-touching me..." Syd sniffed. "I told him I wanted to go home and when we got here I shut the door. He came after me...I told him "no," time after time but he wouldnt listen!"

Syd was sobbing, his whole body quaking. He turned and embraced Rick, his sobs muffled as he buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. Rick held him tight, but a rage was growing withing Rick. Roger knew he and Syd were a couple, he knew how much Syd liked to go to the carnival, and he felt bad that he chose to stay in the studio instead of taking Syd so that all of this could be avoided.

"I'll kill him." Rick muttered, his lips tight. 

"No doubt Nick will help me." Rick added

"W-what about the band?" Syd whispered meekly. Being in a band was all he had ever wanted, if they broke up, then what?

"Don't worry, I won't do anything tonight, tonight, I will just stay here, hold you, and kiss you."

"Yes.." Syd breathed. 

"Maybe a bath later?" The mandies were taking effect and he had no intention of pushing past the drowsy quality to get the 'high,' He wanted to pass out, Syd wanted oblivion in his lover's arms.

Meanwhile, Nick was grilling Roger on what happened, threatening to pulverize him for what he'd done. "You knew Syd and Rick were dating, and even if they were not, you couldnt...you..you cant just take! Goddamnit, you cannot r-rape." Finally, Nick had spat it out.

Roger laughed at how prudish Nick was. "You know, I'd say that i was sorry, but I would be lying. Syd is gorgeous, Im sure even you have thought of having him!"

"What? No! Syd is not just a peice of flesh, he is the brilliance behind our band, which you seem to be keen on destroying as well as everyone's lives!"

"Syd will get over it, so will everyone else. You lot need me if we are going to make it big. Syd may be the genius, but he cant organize worth shit, just a damn child when it comes to that!"

"You take that back!" Shouted Nick. 

"No, you prove me wrong!" Roger shouted right back!

Roger was right, but Nick would not admit that, especially since Roger had been so wrong earlier. 

Nick put his hands to his head in frustration. "Dammit, I am just a drummer, and all of us a band. You had to make everything all complicated because you couldnt keep your dick in your pants! I can tell you right now, if you so much as get within a few feet of Syd, either Rick or I will tear you to peices and the band will be over!

"Yeah, yeah, he's used goods to me now, I would not have him again if he begged" 

"Roger, you are one sick fucker, and Im not waisting one more time in this room, you just remember what I said!"

Nick walked out, slamming the door behind him. He needed a cigarette and some booze, it felt like the longest night he'd ever experienced, and not in a good way.

In Shambles

When sunlight streamed through Syd's window and onto the bed, Syd covered his eyes and moaned. He felt dreadful, from his backside being sore, the desire for more mandies, and the need to use the toilet. Hearing Syd moan, Rick rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders. "Darling, how are you, I kept waking up all night to make sure you were okay, but you seem to have slept all night.

"Mandies." Syd confessed. "I took some when you were getting me that cup of water. I know I could not rest without them."

"I really do wish you would stop taking those, love, or at least cut back." There was concern in Rick's voice nothing threatening. He loved Syd, and just wanted him to be okay.

"I dont want to talk about it, I just want to go to the toilet!" Syd groaned as he scooted of the edge of the bed. He grit his teeth as he stood, the delicate tissue that had been assaulted still sore in his backside. Syd walked slowly, and after a long piss and the flush of the toilet, he went back to the bed.

"All right, I won't argue with you, at least not now." Rick cupped Syd's face, and gave him a small smile, but there was worry behind his eyes. They kissed, softly on the lips and lay quitely for a moment. 

"A bath, can you help me with that, Rick? I want nothing more than to be clean of Rog--" Syd closed his eyes and swallowd hard. That name, it was his name before the band, and now a name that hurt him. Opening his eyes, he saw Rick nod. 

"I will set it up, you just lay here until it is ready, sweetheart." He smiled and Syd nodded. Rick got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the taps and got the bubble bath, trying not to see that image of Roger inside his boyfriend. Tears began to run down his face eventually, however, and he bit his fist to stifle a sob. 'Roger what have you done to my beautiful Syd!' He thought.

Syd had quietly crept into the bathroom, the water drowning out any sound he might have made. He saw Rick crying and his heart ached, for Rick did not even know about the agreement, and if he did, he was sure to leave him. He would not say a word, instead, rubbing Rick's back, as he was half bent over tending the water. 

"Please dont cry, Rick, I can't bare it! I need your smile, your beautiful face to get me through this." Rick nodded and wiped his eyes. "Yes.." He whispered. "I will do my best.

"Will you bathe with me?" Syd asked. "I want to be close to you, I fear if left alone I will go back to more mandies to help me forget."

"Yes, that would be nice. The water is perfect and I put in bubble bath to help cheer you up." Syd gave a small smile. "I dont know what I would do without you, doing sweet things, thank you."

Syd slipped into the tub, the warm water felt soothing and the fragrant bubbles popping helped him relax a bit. Rick got in on the opposite side, their feet and ankles touching. "If I could do this all day, I would, I dread going downstairs." Syd admitted. Rick's sudden grim expression showed that he shared that feeling.

"Do you mind if I stick close to you, downstairs, I mean?" Rick nodded. "You dont think that he would try what he did last night again, do you." 

"I don't know, certainly not with you and Nick around, but if he corners me! The things he said to me last night, and the look in his eyes, it was like he was another person."

Rick was afraid he would do or say something, certainly he would have to defend his boyfriend, but he did not like to fight, and Roger was the tallest out of all of them. He would have to see what things were like downstairs and talk to Nick.

Syd washed himself, and felt where he was injured. He was swollen, but he had to clean himself out, he didnt want a single trace of Roger in him, the idea made him ill. Rick just sat in the tub and watched his beloved until it was time to pull the plug.

When it was time to get out, Rick got out and got a towel for Syd, which Syd wrapped around himself standing on the bath mat, and then got one for himself. After they were dry, Syd dressed. "I need to go grab some new clothes from my room, I'll will be back." Syd nodded, hoping it would indeed be soon. It was, and when both men were dressed, Rick took Syd's hand as they slowly decended the staircase and into the kitchen.

Downstairs, Nick was making tea, and Roger was in front of the television flipping channels, back to all three men. Syd went to make himself a cup, while Nick and Rick whispered. He didnt want to whispered about, he didnt want to see the back of Rogers big head, so he went and sat on the bottom stair with his tea, and lit himself a cigarette. As he smoked, he eyeballed the quickest escape route, should Roger try to come close. He'd never done this sort of thing before but now he felt it was imperative.

Suddenly, Roger got up, and Syd gasped. He was coming towards Syd, and all of a sudden Syd was paralyzed to the point of not being able to move or make a sound. 

"Morning, Syd, hope you slept good." Roger spoke to the other as casual as can be, as if nothing happened last night. It was almost worse than if he had said something about it.

In the kitchen, Roger got himself tea, and both Nick and Rick just stared wanting to say something. When Roger turned around and took a drink, Rick mentioned that he needed to have a talk with the other. "No, I really dont think we do need to have a talk. What happened last night was the result of Syd promising me we would fool around if I took him to the carnival. He knew full well it would be cheating, and he did it anyway." It was all so matter of fact, and so awful!

Rick marched over to Syd and asked him if Roger's story was true, that he was planning on cheating. Syd nodded slowly. "He said you wouldn't find out, and besides, I changed my mind!" Tears welled in Syd's eyes and Rick was beside himself. This wasnt a band and they were not friends for neither of those groups of people would act like this.

"Im sorry, I'm so s-sorry Rick, you know that I love you!" Syd cried.

"I don't know anything anymore, the only person I feel I can trust is Nick right now. Rick walked right past Syd, up the stairs, and to his room. Syd burst into tears and Roger rolled his eyes. Nick was silent, he didnt know whose side to take, so he just sipped his tea as he watched his friends ruin their own and each other's lives.

Makeup or Breakup

Syd wiped his eyes and dropped his half smoked cigarette into his tea. It fizzled out, smoke rising. Syd stood up and grabbed the handrail for balance, and went upstairs to Rick's room, where he stood a moment before knocking.

"Go away!" He heard Rick shout beyond the closed door. Syd knocked again, and this time harder.

You could hear foot steps and the doorknob turn. After opening the door, Rick looked beyond Syd, unable to look him in his blood shot eyes. "What do you want?" Rick put a hand on his hip and his voice was tense.

"You, I want you, Rick. I can't see a future without you in it. Let me in, let me talk, forgive me! I will do anything!" 

Rick backed up and gestured an arm for Syd to come in. He went to Rick's bed and sat down gingerly. Rick walked over and sat next to him, and waited for an explination.

Syd took one of Rick's hands into his own, and Rick's first instinct was to pull away. He didn't, however, and just told him to speak.

"Last night Roger said he would not take me to the carnival unless I fooled around with him. I agreed because I believed he was joking. He knows we are together, he knows I love you. When he started touching me at the carnival, I told him I wanted to go home, and made sure to keep my distance. I then came up to my room to smoke and basically be left alone because I was unhappy that Roger had acted like that. Next thing I know, he is in my room..and...

Syd is silent for a moment before continuing. "Well, you saw what happened with your own eyes, did it look like I was having a good time? Think, if I had wanted to cheat I would have embraced him, but I was paralyzed as he took what wasnt his!" Tears streamed down Syd's face as he recalled the previous night and he desperately wanted to be comforted by Rick.

Syd looked down at their hands. "I love you, Rick, you are my first real boyfriend and I understand if you dont want me now that Roger has had me, but I will never not have feelings for you."

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he lifted Syd's chin so their eyes me. "Syd, I love you, too, and Roger may have taken your body, but it seems he has not taken your heart, which is the most important. Last night was a disaster, and I believe it will make things more complicated in the band, but right now, I want you to know I still want you to be my boyfriend, I still love you."

Rick leaned in and kissed Syd's lips and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears. Syd kissed back hungrily, until both men were kissing and caressing each other. "Take me!" Rick gasped between kisses, and Syd began undoing Rick's shirt. Rick had his hands underneath Syd's and then undid his buttons as well. 

Bare chested, they fell back on the bed, Syd straddling Rick. He smiled for the first time since the incident last night as he ran his hands through Rick's hair. "My love." he whispered, before sliding off. He took off his trousers, while Rick took of his, and then straddled his boyfriend again. 

Syd took Rick's prick in his hand and curled his hands around it like the headstock of his Esquire and slowly stroked him. Rick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He used some precome to lube his fingers, and slid one into his lover, moving it in and out. Rick arched ever so slightly, and Syd smiled. He added another finger and another, until the other was good and loose. Then he used his own precome to lubricate himself. He fed his prick deep inside Rick, who cried out Syd's name. He then lowered himself so that they could kiss, and Syd could nip and bite Rick's neck. 

Moving his hips in and out of Rick slowly, the two made sweet love all afternoon, Neither had orgasmed so many times at once, they were bound in bliss! When they were exhausted, they lay on the bed face to face. "Next time I think I will just fuck you, but moving slowly and enjoying each other's bodies was just right, today." Rick smiled wide in agreement. "I love you Syd, and we will deal with 'you know who' together."


End file.
